


Midnight Kiss (A Cockles/ JDMV love story)

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JDMV - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, brewery, cooking with west and maison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Jensen and Danneel invite the Collins to Austin for New Year's. They spent time together, talk about the brewery, and even film a little episode of cooking with West and Maison, with special guests. Of course, the status of Misha's and Jensen's relationship changes. Here's a little New Year's fluff.





	Midnight Kiss (A Cockles/ JDMV love story)

Jensen was sitting on his couch back in his home in Texas. He has just spent the last hour playing with JJ and the twins. Watching his kids giggle was one of the best things about his life. The kids were tired so he and Danneel took them upstairs for a nap. 

It would be New Year's in a couple days and he couldn't help but feeling something was missing from his life. This feeling made Jensen feel uneasy because he had a great life. He had an amazing job that had brought him so many great friends, family, fans, and opportunities. He had an amazing family who he has spent the past few days with, yet he somehow still felt unfulfilled.

Jensen knew what the reason was but he didn't want to admit it, because as soon as he did it would make those feelings real and he did not want to deal with those. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. 

Danneel came downstairs after finishing putting the twins down for a nap. She went over to the couch to cuddle with Jensen a bit. She later next to Jensen who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. 

Danneel felt like something was off, "Jay what's the matter. You seem off. Everything okay?"

Jensen tensed, "Uh"

"Baby whatever it is that's bothering you, we will figure it out. We're a team, remember?"

 _Of course Danneel would be so supportive_ Jensen thought.

Jensen took a deep breath, "Before I say what I'm gonna say, I need you to know I love you so much, in fact I love you more than the day I married you, which I didn't think could be possible. Please you need to know that," 

"I know, babe. I love you, too," Danneel said getting confused and a little worried.

"For the past few years, I've had feelings for Misha, and I've never acted on them other than harmless flirting. Lately though these feelings have been getting harder and harder to ignore, and I feel more and more like I need to be have something more than friendship with him," Jensen confessed, but quickly added, "I never done anything with and I never would. I never cheated on you, Danneel. I promise. I love you and would never hurt you like that. I'm just conflicted, because I want to be with Misha, but I also want to be with you,"

Danneel just hugged Jensen tighter, "Jensen it's okay. I know how you feel about Misha. I can tell by the way you look at him, how you act around him, how you open up around him. I know, babe. And it's okay. If you want to be in a relationship or have something more than a friendship with him, that's okay. To be honest, I've thought about doing things with Vicki, but never brought it up because I didn't want you to think I wasn't happy with you, but I think a poly relationship is something we should explore. What do you think?"

Jensen sat there shell-shocked. He wanted more than friendship with Misha, and now Danneel was telling him he could have that, "So wait. You're saying that it's okay for me to, I guess date Misha, and you want to do the same with Vicki, and it's not gonna hurt our marriage and you want all four of us to be in a relationship together?"

"Yes, exactly,"

"Wow. Okay that sounds really good actually. Maybe I can call Misha and invite him and Vicki and his kids to come over. So we can spend them with them and I'm sure JJ would love to see West and Maison again,"

"That sounds like a great idea, Jay. Call him and I'll go make us a snack, and we can just relax a bit," Danneel giving Jensen a kiss before she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Jensen took out his phone and called Misha.

"Hey, Jensen. How's it going?" Misha answered.

"Hey, Mish. It's going great. Listen I know it's last minute, but I was wondering if you, Vicki, and the kids would wanna come here for New Year's and spend a few days here. Ya know the kids could have an extended play date, Dani and Vicki could spend some more time together, and you and me could hang out. So what do you think?"

"That sounds really great, Jensen," Misha smiled. "I'll have to look at some flights, but yea I'll book one and get a flight to Austin as soon as I can. It'll be nice to spend New Year's together,"

"Yea, it will. See you soon, Mish,"

"See you, soon," 

Both Jensen and Misha hung up. By that time Danneel had come back with a bowl of popcorn, and she and Jensen curled up on the couch together.

"So what did Misha say?" Danneel asked when she got back.

"He said he's gonna book a flight as soon as possible to Austin and he, Vicki, and the kids are gonna come," Jensen smiled as he said that, and he didn't even realize it. He was just really happy to see Misha again.

"That's great. Plus we can ask them for their opinions on the last few details for the brewery. And we can show them in person while they're here," Danneel added.

"That sounds good," Jensen said as he wrapped around Danneel, feeling calm and happy knowing that Danneel knew and was okay with his secret, and Misha would be here soon.

A couple days later it was the 28th, and Misha had just called to tell Jensen that he was at the airport and his flight was on time and would take off in half an hour. Jensen promised that he himself would be there to pick Misha up from the airport.

A few hours later, Jensen drove to the Austin airport to pick up Misha and his family. He was waiting by baggage claim for Misha.

"Uncle Jensen!" West and Maison yelled, and ran to Jensen as soon as they saw. 

"Guys, no running!" Misha yelled, but that was hopeless so he ran after them.

Vicki just casually walked behind them, pretending not to know them if anyone asked.

Jensen picked up both West and Maison and gave them a hug, "Hey guys! I'm glad to see you. Aunt Dani and JJ are at home waiting for us,"

By that point Misha had caught up to them and the kids had already run off to go find Vicki again and get their bags. Misha walked up to Jensen and hugged him, “Hey great to see you. Thanks for inviting us,”

“No problem,” Jensen replied. When the hug ended, Jensen took his hand and rubbed it for a few more seconds on Misha’s back before they both walked over to help Vicki and the kids with their bags.

The ride back to Jensen’s house consisted of a very loud sing-a-long to “Firework” by Katy Perry, where Jensen was the only person in the car who was on-key. When they arrived at Jensen’s house Danneel greeted them with JJ, who had just woken up from her nap.

“Hey guys! So glad you could come!” Danneel said, giving Misha a big hug and another one to Vicki.

“Thank you for having us,” Misha said as he and Jensen walked away together. JJ took West and Maison up to her room to play. Danneel and Vicki stayed in the kitchen.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Danneel asked Vicki when they were alone.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Well, I need to be honest with you about something, about why we invite you here. See Jensen has finally come to terms with his feelings for Misha, and he’s hoping to have something more than friendship with Misha, and I would like to have something more with you, so we were thinking of maybe being in a poly relationship with you guys. I don’t know much about how that stuff works, but I figured you could teach us. I really like you Vicki. We don’t have to go to relationship right away, but I want us to have something more than friendship, if you’re interested,” Danneel confessed. 

Vicki pulled Danneel in for a long kiss, “That all sounds really amazing. I’d love to explore a romantic relationship with you, and while I won’t speak for Misha, I know he’d love to do the same with Jensen. He’s had a crush on him for a couple years now,”

“Same with Jensen, but he wouldn’t admit it until now. I hope one of them makes a move first, so we don’t have to interfere,”

“I know. I wonder how long it will take for those two to pull their heads out of their asses?” Vicki joked.

“I don’t know, but let’s hope sooner rather than later,”

Dani and Vicki continued to catch up with one another, meanwhile Jensen decided to take Misha out sight-seeing around Austin. 

“It’s great to have you here, Mish. I’m really glad you could make it,” Jensen said as they were driving.

“Thanks for having us. I’m really excited to ring in the New Year with you,”

“Same,” Jensen paused before continuing, “Hey, Mish. I need you to know, that no matter what anyone says, I care about you, a lot, and I can’t imagine my life without you and Vicki, now that you’ve come into it,”

“Thank you Jensen, I’m forever grateful that I landed a job that afforded me the opportunity to meet you,” 

After the almost love confessions from both of them, that each of them wished they could’ve said more, they spent the rest of their drive joking around and just enjoying being with each other.

 

The next day Danneel and Jensen took Vicki and Misha to the brewery to show them the updates in person and ask for their opinions on certain details. They brought the kids along too.

“So here’s gonna be the main dining area,” Danneel said, “What do you think of the picnic table?”

“I like them. It creates a really rustic setting,” Misha added, “If you need me, to do anything, I do have carpenter skills,”

“NO WAY! I don’t trust _anything_ Misha makes with his hands,” Jensen joked.

Danneel rolled her eyes, “We were thinking of having wooden signs that read ‘Family Business Beer Co.’ would you be interested in making a few of those?”

“Sure, I’d love to!” Misha said.

“Great! Okay second thing,” Jensen jumped in, “Should we have table clothes or just have people eat directly on the tables?”

“I think you should have tables clothes, as long as they match the rustic environment here, they would be great to have,” Vicki added.

“Okay great!” Danneel said to Vicki, “Here follow me, I have a few patterns I want to show you, then I have a few questions about touches on the family and kids area, I want to ask your opinion on,”

Danneel and Vicki took the kids and left the room, and Jensen took Misha to the part of the brewery where the beer was actually made, so he could ask Misha’s opinion on some small taste adjustments.

Jensen poured a few samples for him to taste, “So here are some of the beers we are brewing and going to serve to people. I want your opinion though on the taste of them. Tell me what you think,”

Misha tasted the first one, “Light and sweet. I really like it,” Misha smiled.

Misha tasted each beer sample Jensen handed to him, and Jensen eagerly waited for Misha’s opinion. Once Misha finished sampling all the beers Jensen said, “Thanks for doing this Mish, I really value your opnion, and I can’t thank you and Vicki enough for all the support you’ve given us for this,” 

“It’s our pleasure Jensen. I’m proud of you for doing this. I of course expect to be invited to opening weekend and given the VIP treatment,” Misha joked.

“Of course. I’ll even have a throne made just for you,” 

Misha laughed.

Jensen brought over a glass of beer for each him and Misha, and they spent the rest of the afternoon joking around and drinking together.

Danneel and Vicki had finished up and looked for Misha and Jensen. They found them with beers in their hands, and Jensen’s arm around Misha’s waist, as he whispered in Misha’s ear. Whatever Jensen said must’ve been funny since Misha started laughing really hard. Danneel took her phone out and snapped a picture of that moment, before yelling, “Guys! The kids are getting tired, it’s time to go home!”

To everyone’s surprise, including Jensen himself, he didn’t remove his arm from Misha’s waist as soon as he realized he was being watched. In fact he and Misha walked over together to meet their wives and kids, with his arm still around his waist.

 _Maybe I’ll finally have the guts to tell Misha how I feel_ Jensen thought before they left the brewery.

The next day they Collins and Ackles spent just saying in the Ackles’ living room, playing games and watching movies together. 

The following day was the 31st, and they all decided to try their hand in baking during the day, while filming an episode of Cooking with West and Maison, featuring JJ, Danneel, and Jensen.

Jensen gave his camera to Vicki, whose job it was to direct this group of rookie bakers. She began to film, what was sure to be an interesting afternoon. Danneel got out some dough and gave a bit to everyone.

“Okay welcome to another episode of cooking with West and Maison, but this time we have special guests,” Misha began, “Here with us is Jensen,”

“Hey guys!” Jensen waves.

“And also Danneel”

“Hey everyone!” Danneel smiles.

“And the super talented JJ,”

“I love you!” JJ yells to the camera.

“Okay so Danneel, show us how it’s done” Misha said.

“So, take some of the dough, place it on the table, and roll it into a long and skinny log. Like this,” Danneel said rolling the dough out perfectly, “Okay you guys try!”

“Like this?” West said, smashing his hands all over the dough, basically making a pancake.

“No, West! Like this,” Maison said rolling out the dough in a log. It wasn’t perfect, but it was an improvement upon West’s pancake.

“Yea! Follow Maison,” JJ said rolling out her log.

“Great job guys! Let’s see what your dads are doing,” Danneel said.

Misha had perfectly rolled his log, “So I think I mastered it,” Misha held up his perfectly rolled log to the camera.

“I think mine needs a little work Jensen said,” his log looked a little misshaped.

“Here let me help you, Misha said,” reaching around Jensen. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, and put his hands over top Jensen’s hands, and guided his hands around the dough.

Danneel gave Vicki a look, who just rolled her eyes.

Once Jensen had finally made his dough he got an idea, “Y’know, Mish. These have another great use,”

“Oh yea what’s that?” 

“This,” Jensen began swinging his dough around his head like a cowboy swinging a lasso.

“Oh yea. That’s a great idea,” Misha swung his around too. They both competed to see who could swing their dough better and faster.

“Look what dad’s doing,” West pointed out. And all three kids began swinging their dough around too.

The dough couldn’t take all the movement, and a part of Misha’s dough flung off and hit the wall.

Jensen started laughing at him. Misha responded by slapping Jensen with the dough, and soon they were having a slap fight with their dough. Their kids once again followed suit of their dads.

Danneel, knowing that they probably weren’t gonna get much more baking in turned to the camera and said, “I think that does it for this episode. Thanks for watching guys, and I hope you have more success than we do,”

The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning up the mess and getting ready for the small New Year’s Eve part the Ackles were hosting. Just Danneel’s brother and his family, Jensen’s siblings and parents, and a few close friends.

Jensen wore his black ripped jeans that he wore to jib, a white V-neck and a black jacket. Misha wore dark jeans, a white shirt, and a navy blue jacket. Danneel wore a form-fitting red dress with gold high heels, and Vicki wore a tea-length purple dress with silver shoes.

At around 10:10, Jensen and Misha FaceTimed Jared who was in Vermont, on a ski trip with Gen and the kids. They wished him Happy New Year, since it was after midnight on the East Coast already.

Jensen and Misha had spent most of the night together, and before they knew it, it was 10 minutes to midnight. Jensen poured champagne for him and Misha, and brought the rest of the bottle and two extra glasses for Vicki and Danneel. They went up to the Ackles main bedroom and turned on the countdown in there. Jensen poured two more glasses of champagne for their wives.

Jensen turned to Misha, held both his hands, stared into those deep blue eyes, and said, “Mish there’s something I gotta tell you. Listen, over the years we’ve gone from just co-workers to best friends, and I’ve realized I want something more from you. You are an incredible person who I’m proud to call my friend. You’re the kindest, generous, and smartest person I’ve ever met, and you make me laugh harder than anyone has in my life. I’ve learned so much from you, and you make me want to be a better person. Not to mention, that I find you incredibly beautiful. I love you Mish. I want more than friendship with you. How would you feel if we, all four of us, entered a poly relationship, together. I know that takes a lot of commitment, but Mish, I want to do that with you and our wives. What do you say?” Jensen’s heart was pounding at this point.

Misha looked and their wives who were holding hands. 

“He loves you, Mish” Danneel said.

“Me and Danneel and okay with this. It’s up to you. We have more to discuss later, but right now all you need to decide is if you want this or not,” Vicki said.

Misha stared into Jensen’s green eyes, “Yes. Yes, I’d love that, Jensen. You’re an amazing man with a heart of gold. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. In addition to being a talented actor, an amazing husband and father, you are incredibly intelligent, kind, and brave, not to mention the best-looking actor, I’ve ever worked with,” Misha winked, “There’s no one I’d rather do this with. I love you with, Jens” Misha said.

At this point it was 10 seconds to midnight. 

“!0…9…8….” the TV yelled.

“Would you be my midnight kiss, Mish?” Jensen whispered so only Misha could hear.

“5…4…3…”

“I’d be honored to,”

“1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The clock hit midnight and Jensen wrapped one arm around Misha’s waist, one around the back of his head, and kissed Misha. It was one of the best feelings he’d ever experienced. Misha’s arms were both wrapped around Jensen’s waist, and he pulled Jensen as close to him as possible. Danneel and Vicki also enjoyed a midnight kiss with each other.

They knew they had to make some rules and figure out the logistics of their relationship, but for now they were enjoying starting their year off in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So based on the Insta post that people are speculating the Ackles spent New Year's together, and maybe did some baking together I wrote this. I was already gonna write this, but I added in the baking part after the posts by Danneel and Misha. Jared's not really in here since based on social media I think he and Gen are out of town, so I made them ski in Vermont during this fic. Thanks for reading and comments and kudos are appreciates. Hopefully 2018 brings us lots of cockles.


End file.
